What REALLY happened to Blue's clues
by SpongeHarold23
Summary: You think it ended after golden clues,right? WRONG! Actually they planned one more eppy but they gave up. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

What REALLY happened to Blue's clue's

Joe: Hi kids! (Does a stupid laugh) Isn't it a wonderful day. The unicorns prancing.....

Children: SHUT UP MORON!!!

Joe: Have you seen my pal Blue?

Children: SHE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, GENIUS!

Joe: Oh. Blue, don't hang Magenta! Let's go inside!

(Inside)

Joe: Hi kids. Wasn't golden clues fun?

Children: NO!!!!WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?!

Joe: Blue wants to play a video game. Don't you Blue?

Blue: Arf.... (Translation: Whatever loser)

Joe: This is super Mario bros. A very fun game from the 1800s....

Children: OMG YOU NUT FACE! IT WAS MADE IN THE FREAKIN' 80'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joe: Oh, sorry. Want to play?

Blue: (sighs) Bark. (Translation: Fine.)

(Blue plays and loses 3 times in a row)

Blue: BAR BAR BAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Translation: WHAT THE CRAP IS WRONG WITH THIS GARBAGE I HATE IT SO MUCH! ALL OF YOU SHOULD DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Joe: Calm down Blue. We'll play something else. Blue, what do you want to play?

Blue: BAR BAR! (Translation: Play Blue's clues to find out!)

(Blue puts a paw print on the screen)

Joe: Oh, crap! I JUST cleaned that! Oh well. Let's play Blue's clues!

Children: CLEAN THIS CRAP OFF!

Joe: How about you eat it!

Children: NO!!!

Joe: Here's a rag.

Children: YOU CLEAN IT UP!

Joe: But that's a peasant's job. And you guys are peasants.

Children: Fine. (They clean it)

Joe: Now let's get our handy dandy-.....Um....guys?

Children: Were not going to finish the sentence.

Joe: Oh, whatever.

Side table: I love Blues clues! But I hate you.

Joe: Aww...You're so sweet!

Chapter 2 soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2! (Finally...)

Joe: Okay, kids. We have our handy dandy...notebook...and now we have to dance to get paid, so follow my lead-

Children: No way, Jose!

Joe: It's Joe, duh!

Children: No, we meant- never mind...

Joe: Let's dance! *Let's dance by Lady Gaga plays as Joe dances around like an idiot*

Paparazzi: This'll be GREAT. *snaps pictures*

Joe: ARRRRGH! GO AWAY Camera Flashers!

Paparazzi: No way.

Joe: *cries*

Children: *laugh*

Child: I'm going to wet myself...

Joe: Okay, they're gone! Yay!

Child: Want a tissue?

Joe: Okay-

Child: *throws tissue box at Joe*

Joe: Ouch! Boo boo! *cries*

Child: Crybaby.

Children: *laugh*

Joe: I'm going to strangle you guys!

Children: *scream*

Child: I just wet myself.

Joe: Let's go look for clues!

Children: Boo!

Joe: *turns into Satan* What was that?

Children: Nothing!

Joe: *turns back to his stupid self* Well good! Now let's go! Where are those stupid clues...?

Children: *sees clue on a pizza with a slice missing* There! Right there!

Joe: Where?

Children: Right there!

Joe: WHERE?

Children: THERE!  
Joe: I swear, if you kids don't tell me where the clue is, I'll-

Children: YOU IDIOT! IT'S RIGHT THERE!

Joe: *sees pizza* Oh. There it is! It's pizza!

Children: Way to go, Captain Obvious.

Joe: My name is JOE! Wait a minute, this pizza has a slice missing. Will that matter?

Child: *sarcastically* Of course not.

Joe: Okay. *eats pizza whole*

Children: No you idiot! We were being SARCASTIC! write it down in the handy dandy banandy notebook!

Joe: Okaaaaay. Relax.

Children: How can we relax? We aren't getting paid!

Child: My mom signed me up, not me.

Children: Yeah!

Joe: Now don't kill me yet. Okay, time to draw the pizza with a slice missing.

*4 hours later*

Joe: Done!

Children: *sleeping*

Joe: WAKE UP, YOU PEASANTS!

Children: Hey! It's our naptime!

Joe: It hasn't been that long.

Child: Um...hey look! It's Steve! The love of your life!

Joe: *looks away* Where?

Children: *run away*

Joe: Come back! Oh, who needs them?

Child: Relax, we were getting a soda.

Children: we're going to need it.

Joe: Oh, okay.

End of part 2!


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3!

Joe: Okay, now that all of that sense-non is out of the way, we can look for 5 more clues!

Children: 2 more clues!

Child: For god sake, Joe!

Joe: Look! It's Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper!

Paprika: *ahem*

Joe: And baby Cinnamon!

Paprika: WHAT THE FU-

Joe: Oh, hi Paprika.

Paprika: Hey...

Mr. Salt: We can't change baby Cinnamon's diaper! Zis is a nightmare!

Mrs. Pepper: Can you help us?

Joe: We sure can!

Children: WE? WE?

Joe: Yes, we!

Mrs. Pepper: That's great!

Children: *groan*

Child: Why this show is around, I wonder.

Joe: Now it goes like this! *puts the diaper on Cinnamon's head*

Child: Are you retarded?

Joe: Meh, slightly.

Child: IT GOES ON ITS BUTT!

Joe: I put it on his butt!

Cinnamon: Yo think I'm a butthead, foo'?

*awkward silence*

Joe: Sure! Were all buttheads!

Cinnamon: I'M GONNA STRANGLE YO, DAWG!

Joe: Sound like FUN!

*a tranquilizer dart comes out of nowhere and hits Cinnamon*

Cinnamon: *faints*

Mr. Salt: *with tranquilizer gun* Zat was CLOSE! Don't worry about Ze diaper! We got it.

Mrs. Pepper: Here's the second clue.

Joe: Thanks! It's a...

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4!

Joe: A... A...

Children: A WHAT?

Joe: I don't know...

Children: Let us see it, dummy!

Joe: Okey dokey, you smart blokies!

Children: ...

Joe: *gives them second clue* Wow, heavy!

Children: *Struggling to hold up the clue* you... Seriously... Don't know what a customer is?

Customer: Unhand me, you fiends!

Child: Okay. *drops customer*

Customer: GEEZUZ!

Joe: Gee, you are one clad mue!

Children: MAD CLUE!

Customer: Well, you'd be mad too if you were at some fancy place eating pizza when all of the flackin' sudden captured by some crazed, savage blue creature who tackles you and ties you to a chair in the basement with only one light hanging from the ceiling while the blue thing slaps you a million times until your entire face is blue and you're not fed anything for weeks and have to make do with the cockroaches that crawl towards you-!

Children: That's enough, sir.

Customer: Okay, maybe I exaggerated a bit...

Joe: It sounds like fun! We should try that, guys!

Children: No you turd!

Joe: Actually, I took a bath this morning!

Child: Congrats.

Joe: That's right, buddy boy!

Child: ... I'm a girl... idiot.

Joe: I said that, man!

Child: *facepalm*

Joe: Let's put this in...

Children: *crickets*

Joe: IN?

Children: *still crickets*

Joe: *Turns into Satan Joe* IN YOU STUPID MOTHA-

Children: Handy Dandy Banandy Notebook!

Joe: *Turns back* Yupsicles! *takes it out and draws the customer*

Children: Now what?

Joe: Let's sit in our...

Children: Not yet, dummy! There's still one more clue!

Joe: None?

Children: One!

Joe: NONE?

Children: OOOOOOOOOOOOONE!

Joe: Oh, five!

Child: Oh, good lord.

Customer: Not to be rude, but I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!LET ME OOOOOUT!

Child: Dude, relax. *opens door*

Customer: YAHOOOOOO! *Runs out the door as the song "Freedom" plays*

Joe: Bye! What a nice lady.

*Customer is run over by an ice truck*

Everyone: ...

Slippery Soap: *comes in* What just happened?

Kid with sunglasses: It looks like he needed to... *takes of sunglasses*... chill out.

*shows the house as you hear !*

To Be Continued...


End file.
